Now You See Me, Now You Won't
by XOXheartAmy
Summary: When a new mutant arrives at the Xavier Institute, she's even more antisocial than Logan! Can the X-Men help her find a new family, and who is the mysterious Madison Seville? Rewrite of the original
1. A New Beginning

**This is a prelude to Strategy X (Season 1, Episode 1) and features a character I made up: Leanne Tyler. I don't own X-Men, even though I want to. The only things I own that are involved in this fanfic are:**

**the plot  
Leanne  
my laptop**

**or, in other words, not a lot.**

**If you're wondering why Leanne is also in 'Birds of a Feather' by Twilight and pokemon queen, it's because Lyndz is a friend from school**

**How and why Leanne is in Jump City and Bayville at the same time will be explained eventually (we're doing a TT-Evo x-over)**

**This is a re-write of the original, I'm very sorry if your review got deleted along with the old story but I decided that just messing with the chapters wasn't enough and a new start was in order. Again, I am very sorry.**

* * *

The rather grubby girl walked up to the gates of the Xavier Institute and looked over the lawns to see a tall, dark-skinned, white-haired woman apparently throwing lightening bolts at a boy with a wearing pair of sunglasses and a girl with long, red hair - both of whom were dodging them with surprising accuracy, all three wearing bizarre costumes made of some sort of tight material. It seemed familiar, oddly familiar. Leanne was pondering this, watching through the iron bars until the red-haired girl looked right at her. There was a tense moment as Leanne gasped, quickly kicking her powers into action, vanishing from view. The girl looked away again, her mouth framing inaudible words to the boy and woman and the trio went inside the gigantic mansion. Once she was sure that the coast was clear, she began to scale the wall around the Institute, taking a very small amount of time to do so. The low rumble of an engine sounded behind her, and Leanne, still invisible, looked over her shoulder before she dropped over the other side of the wall and saw a man in a strange orange suit made of the same material that the white-haired woman and the two teenagers' costumes were made of, riding towards the mansion on a motorcycle. Leanne let go of the wall and landed lightly on the other side, not noticing the man's ears pick up at the slight thud of her feet landing on the grass. Seconds later, the gate just a couple of metres to her right opened and the orange-suited man rode through and up to the mansion. Leanne ran towards the mansion, overtaking him by a long shot but remaining unnoticed, or so she thought. She stopped just before the steps leading up to a set of double doors. Taking a deep breath, Leanne pushed them open and walked into the foyer.

Scott and Jean were sitting in the Professor's study, waiting. Finally, the Professor wheeled into the room. "Scott, Jean, Cerebro has picked up a new mutant, one that is using its powers right now," he explained.

"Well?" Jean began, "Why do you look so concerned?"

The Professor took a deep breath. "It - she's - inside the mansion right now."

Scott's forehead creased into a frown. "How did she get past the security?"

"I deactivated the security systems. Logan is arriving-"

The door opened and Wolverine walked in.

"Now?" Jean finished.

Logan merely grunted as greeting to the teenagers before turning his attention to Charles. "Someone's here, Chuck," he said urgently to the Professor, "I smelled 'em in the foyer."

"I know, Logan. Cerebro already detected them."

"We can go and find them, Professor," Scott offered.

Jean nodded in agreement.

"It's okay, Scott. She's right outside the door."

The door swung open, revealing an apparently empty hallway.

"Are you sure she's out there, Professor?"

"I'm here," a quiet, English-accented voice said. "How did you know?"

"I am a telepath, I could sense your brainwaves, my dear. Logan, here, could smell you."

Jean looked interested. "You can make yourself invisible?" she asked the hallway.

"Among other things," Leanne said, reappearing, "I can pretty much control my powers, though. I wouldn't be here if not for... what happened."

"Jean, will you show you to your room. What's your name, my dear?" the Professor asked Leanne.

"You couldn't read my mind to find it?" She was becoming more confident (her sarcasm showed it), her super-computer-like brain analysing everyone.

"I make a point not to invade others' minds without their permission."

"It's Lea-Ailsa. Ailsa... Rhodes," Leanne said.

"Very well. Jean, will you please show Ailsa to her room?"

Jean nodded but Ailsa didn't look too happy.

"If you just tell me where it is I can find it myself," she said, all traces shyness completely gone from her voice.

"It's a bit difficult to nav-" Jean started, but Ailsa interrupted.

"I don't need help! I can do things on my own! I've done it on the streets for the past two years!"

Jean looked pointedly at the Professor. He nodded to Ailsa. "Up one floor, third door on the left."

Ailsa turned on her heel and walked towards the stairs, leaving Scott and Jean's bemused expressions staring after her.

Almost an hour later, Jean stuck her head around Ailsa's door. "Hey!"

Ailsa, who was lying on her bed with her legs leaning against the wall, looked up from the book she was reading, raised her eyebrows in acknowledgement and went back to reading.

"You like books?" Jean asked, desperately trying to make conversation with the new girl.

"Get lost," Ailsa said shortly.

"Look, I know the transition is difficult, I've been through it myself, but at least _try_ to make friends. It'll be easier that way."

"I said get lost."

Jean sighed. "I'm just along the corridor if you want to talk."

Ailsa merely pointed to the door without even looking up.

"Okay, I get the message. The Professor asked me to let you know that you start at Bayville Middle School tomorrow. Don't worry though, I'm sure you'll make loads of friends and you'll be at Bayville High with me and Scott next year!"

Ailsa dropped her book, rolled onto her stomach and stared at Jean. "I can't go back to school." There was a tone of genuine panic in her voice now.

"Why not?"

"I - I just can't! NOW LEAVE. ME. _ALONE_!"

Jean backed out of the room, hearing what sounded like a muffled sob before the door clicked shut.


	2. Unsettling In

**Thanks to _Courtney Summers_ for your review of the last chapter!**

**This is a new day and Ailsa's first at school.**

* * *

"What are you wearing?" Jean asked, barely stifling a giggle, as Ailsa walked into the room.

Ailsa narrowed her eyes. Scott opened his mouth to say something but closed it again as Ailsa shot a look at him.

"Have you got a problem with my clothes, Jane?" she asked, clearly not in a good mood.

"It's Jean, and it's not that I have a problem with it, it's just that Bayville is non-uniform so you don't have to wear that," Jean answered, nodding towards the green and gold blazer and tie, and the green, knee-length skirt that Ailsa was wearing.

"So do you want me to get changed into something else, _Jean_?"

"Well..."

"Well, what? Well it might be a good idea? Well then you won't get picked on? Because news flash: this, and the clothes that I've worn every day for the past two years, are the only things I have! So excuse me I'm not as well-off as you so clearly are!"

"You can borrow some of my old clothes, they should fit. They're in the bottom drawer of my armoire. We can go to the mall after school to get you some of your own," Jean said, now completely sombre.

"Thanks, but I'll go by myself." She stormed out of the room, knocking Logan into the plant pot next to the door as she passed him.

"What's the matter with her, Red?" he asked, sitting down in Ailsa's vacated seat and helping himself to sausages.

Jean sighed. "I don't know. She doesn't seem to like me and all I'm trying to do is help her and be her friend."

"Yeah," Scott said, speaking for the first time since Ailsa had entered the room, "She seems to hate us and we haven't done anything!"

"Well just try not to scare her away. Chuck did an analysis of her powers last night. Her powers are more limited than ours 'cos there's some sort of defect in her brain that screwed with her powers and split them into a helluva lotta different and less-powerful ones She could'a been borderline Omega level but thanks to whatever happen that screwed with her so bad, she's only a level three, maybe four. They're hard-wired into her emotions too so if someone got her, say, really angry and her powers were in the wrong hands..."

"Lets not think about that," Scott said, "Do you think she'll like it at school?"

"Now don't worry about a thing," the white-haired woman, whose name Ailsa learned was Ororo, said to her as she dropped her off later that morning, "Everything will be fine. If you want me to-"

"I _will _be fine," Ailsa said, snatching her books up from the floor of the car.

Ororo sighed unhappily as Ailsa stalked off into the school, her waist-length, brown hair swinging from side to side.

"Who can tell me what a gamete is and what the gametes in humans are?" Miss Pierce asked the class.

Several students exchanged puzzled looks and Ailsa flicked through a book, completely uninterested.

"Miss Rhodes!"

Ailsa jumped as Miss Pierce's voice broke the silence like a gunshot.

"What?"

"The correct phrase is 'yes, Miss Pierce?'"

"Fine then. _Yes, Miss Pierce_?"

"Perhaps you can tell the class what gametes are and what human gametes are called."

"Only if I get to ask a question afterwards."

"_If_ you get the answer right."

Ailsa just raised her eyebrows at Miss Pierce before turning back to her book.

"The-term-gamete-is-another-name-for-a-sex-cell. The-male-human-gamete-is-called-sperm-and-the-female-human-gamete-is-called-an-ovum, also-known-as-'egg'. _Happy_?"

"Not at all," Miss Pierce said angrily, marching over to her, "I wanted to know if you actually _knew_ the answer. Everyone in here can read the answer from a textbook."

"Actually, I don't think everyone in here _can_read," Ailsa said to herself in undertone, glancing over to a table full of boys who had drawn on each other's faces with black pen.

Miss Pierce picked up the book and faltered.

"What's this, Miss Rhodes?"

"A book?" Ailsa replied sarcastically.

"DNA Analysis? Do you _actually_ read this?"

"Yeah, it's interesting. Besides, I know everything we're doing in this class already. I did work on fertilisation and reproduction when I was nine."

Miss Pierce looked a little amazed. "Very well, what was your question?"

"When are we starting artificial selection and genetic engineering? I was about to start that back in London."

"Not for a long time."

"And how long's _a long time_?"

"Maybe a couple of years."

"Can I go then?"

"Where?"

"To the library. I'm not learning anything new here I might as well read in peace."

"I'm afraid you can't. You're welcome to sit at the back and read your book."

Ailsa gathered up her things and moved to the table at the back, right behind some chatty blonde girls, all of whom were wearing designer clothes and so much foundation that their faces were probably more orange than Logan's uniform. The sight of them made Ailsa's blood boil.


	3. Trouble

**Story so far: Ailsa has made no friends, just enemies, and is using her powers in Biology, only no one knows it.**

**I thought I would reveal more of her powers in this chapter. So far you've seen invisibility and 'super-computer' brain.**

**Thanks to _Courtney Summers_ for your review of the last chapter!**

* * *

The bell finally rang and Ailsa was one of the first out the door.

"You do realise that those clothes are _so_ last millennium."

Ailsa whipped round to see the blonde girls laughing at her clothes.

"Heh-heh, cute! That must have been a big word for you," Ailsa said, the comment not stinging one bit seeing as these were Jean's clothes.

"Are you trying to be clever? Oh, no, wait, you're a geek! You don't have to try!"

The girls fell about laughing.

"Where are your clothes from, princess?" Ailsa mocked, her hands balled into fists, "Wal-mart? Sears?"

The girls stopped laughing. A ring of people were surrounding them, chanting. Ailsa's eyes widened at the sight of them, memories of _that day _rushing at her, crowding in from all sides, suffocating her. Tears flooded over her cheeks. She pushed through the thronging crowd and ran towards the bathrooms. Ten minutes later, the bell rang and Ailsa made her way to her gym class. Unfortunately, the blonde girls were in that class too. Ailsa was just lucky enough for them to be too busy arguing among themselves to notice her.

"I am so totally the best at vault!"

"Yeah, right!"

"There is no way you'll beat me!"

Ailsa ignored them, changing into her red, blue and white leotard and gathered her long hair into an elegant knot at the base of her skull, her face still stained with tear-tracks which she tried, desperately, to wipe away.

"Wow!" someone said to her, "Did you compete?"

Ailsa looked round to see someone staring at her clothes. "Yeah, for my school in England. I would've been able to compete for England itself next year if... Never mind."

"Better not beat Madison," the girl advised, "She hates being beaten."

"I'll bear that in mind," Ailsa said coolly, not even bothering to do as the girl said.

"You need a friend? I'm Alison Blair." the girl asked.

"No, I don't need a friend and I don't want one either!"

Ailsa left the changing room, leaving the girl looking rather hurt.

"Excellent, Madison!" their gym teacher called as the blonde girl vaulted almost perfectly, "Just remember to jump lightly on the springboard so you can gain extra height. Who's next?"

Ailsa tried to hide at the back of the line, desperately trying to be unnoticed. At the moment she decided to use her powers to become as hidden as anyone could in plain sight, Madison volunteered her. Ailsa positioned herself just two feet from the springboard. She took a run-up, gaining speed in an incredibly small amount of time. She jumped, higher and further than Madison, performing a perfect somersault high over the vault, landing poker-straight on the crash mat, her arms held stiffly and gracefully, to loud applause from her teacher and classmates, apart from Madison and her friends. Madison did not look happy. Perhaps it was a trick of the light, but somehow, the blonde's eyes flashed as yellow was her hair. After school, Ororo came to pick her up at take her to the mall.

"I don't need a chaperone! I can go by myself!"

Ororo sighed, they were back to Ailsa's insistence that she could do things on her own. She tried a different tactic. "Jean will be there, maybe you could-"

"I. DON'T. NEED. HELP!"

Ailsa got out of the car. "Just forget it, I'll walk."

The Professor had given Ailsa plenty of money to buy new clothes with. She had instantly reached for the soft, elegant skirts in delicate, pastel colours before remembering that this was _her_ trip and _her_clothes. She could buy whatever she wanted and no one could tell her to take them back and buy something feminine and conservative. She walked towards the display of jeans: boot cut, flared, skinny, hipster; all just waiting to be tried. She bought a couple of pairs of each, along with some long, loose-knit jumpers in purple and lilac (her favourite colours), a few white camisoles and - purely because it looked so lovely - a ruched, off-the-shoulder top in almost tie-dyed shades of purple. They would do for a while. Just as she was looking at shoes - or rather, high-heeled black boots in varying lengths - Madison and her friends walked into the store. Ailsa hid behind a display of men's shoes, but it was too late.

"What's this?" Madison's sneer rang out, "Are you buying clothes from _two_ millenniums ago?"

Her friends sniggered. Ailsa pushed past them with her boots and paid at the till. "By the way, it's millennia, stupid!" she called over her shoulder as she left the shop.

She was just about to leave the mall when Madison's friends blocked her way. "We're not finished yet," they said menacingly.  
Madison walked up behind Ailsa and grabbed the bags. "Look at this!" Madison pulled out a beautiful top. "What _is_ this? 1970's want their clothes back!"

This comment was met by more sniggers and Ailsa was knocked to the ground, her fingernails taking on a purple glow like the colour of the top. Jean and her friend, Taryn, were on their way back down the stairs when they spotted Ailsa. Jean raced over, scaring Madison and her friends away, and helped Ailsa up. Far from being grateful, Ailsa snatched her arm from Jean's grip.

"I can fight my own battles! I don't _need _any help!" Gathering up her purchases, Ailsa left the mall, leaving Jean staring after her.


	4. Maybe I Do Belong

**If you couldn't tell, Ailsa can move at superhuman speed. She's also a gymnast and a black-belt in all martial arts but that's not exactly a power.**

**Thanks to _Courtney Summers, Scott Summers fan _and _TristeAlma_ for your reviews of the last chapter!**

* * *

Madison Seville watched through the gates of the Xavier Institute as Ailsa ran toward the doors. Time to put the plan into action. She thought she'd killed the damn girl, apparently not. Her eyes flashed gold again and she made her way to the mansion.

*****

Ailsa burst through the doors of the mansion, nearly knocking over Ororo as she carried some plants out to the garden. She was about to knock on the door of the Professor's study when heard voices coming from inside.

"I agree, Logan. Perhaps Ailsa _is_ too difficult for us to accommodate."

"That Emma Frost's opened an academy in Massachusetts. We can send her there."

"Very well, Logan. I'll let her know when she gets back."

For the second time that day, Ailsa felt tears tumbling over her cheeks. No one wanted her, not in London, not in Jump City... Not here. She ran upstairs, pulled a suitcase from under her bed and started piling her new clothes into it. There was a knock at the door and it opened, Logan stepping into the room.

"Hey, kid."

Ailsa ignored him, turning her face away so he wouldn't see her cry. He spotted the case.

"You goin' somewhere, kid?"

"You know exactly where! Emma Frost's academy in Massachusetts? I heard you and the Professor talking! I'm not wanted anywhere!"

"Me and the Professor? He's at Bayville High talking to the head teacher about some kids who're giving Scott hassle. Been there for the past hour!"

"BUT I HEARD YOU!"

"Listen, kid, the Professor told me about your powers. In the wrong hands, you could be a deadly weapon."

"So?"

"There are mutants out there who are bent on killing humans. They think that mutants are better."

"That's ridiculous! We're all people!"

"Not all mutants share our view."

That statement brought back the dreams. Robin, Starfire, Raven, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Dove, Zelli... Hazy figures, no faces, just black shadows... Other hazy figures, one blue and female, one male with a red glow, like a strange eye... Blood, lots of blood... Herself covered in the red goo...

"So how come I heard you talking?" she asked, snapping out of her thoughts.

"There's one mutant who thinks that mutants are better than humans, and who can look and sound _exactly_ like other people. Her name's Mystique. She'll exploit your powers, use you to kill people."

The name rang a bell and the blue figure had a gun, pointed at Ailsa, red hair, and golden eyes. "I want to stop her then. I - I don't want more people to get hurt."

She clutched at the locket she wore around her neck.

"What's that, kid?"

Ailsa opened the locket, revealing two pictures: a man and woman on their wedding day, and a tiny, rosy-cheeked baby. "My parents and sister. They died in a fire a year ago."

"No family then, kid?"

"No. Why do you care?"

"I can't remember my life before I got these." He unsheathed his claws. "Scott hasn't got a family either, Ororo's an orphan and Charles' parents died years ago. Jean's the only one with a real family, but she barely sees them. Your not very different from us at all."

"It's not just my family," she began with no idea as to why she was telling him this, "I have these nightmares. There are people, the Teen Titans... They were my old team, and hazy figures that're just colour... And then there're figures that look like... Like the Cybermen ghosts in that episode of Doctor Who."

Logan's blank look at the last phrase was shrugged off.

"And I'm covered in blood and... And that's it. I don't remember anything. The Professor couldn't find out if my mind was messed with... He said the way my powers got screwed with stopped him from finding anything."

"Stick with us, then, kid. We'll help you."

Almost an hour later, Jean walked through the gates to see Logan and Ailsa in a training session. She watched in awe as Ailsa cartwheeled past several obstacles, beating Logan to the finish by a mile. Jean jogged over to the pair.

"Hey! What's the matter?"

"Some mutant called Mystique is trying to recruit me for something. I'm learning to defend myself."

"You'd better get on the Blackbird, then. There's an escaped animal from the zoo and the authorities are having no luck. It's causing a lot of trouble downtown. I'll get Storm and Cyclops."

Ailsa looked confused. "Storm? Cyclops? Who're they?"

"Ororo and Scott. We all have code names. I'm Wolverine. You'll have to choose one too, kid."

Ailsa thought for a moment. "I like Whisper."

After a short trip in the Blackbird, the five mutants arrived in downtown New York where, as Jean had told them, an elephant was was stampeding along the road, causing a lot of problems.

"We can't go in. If someone sees us, our cover's blown," Storm said.

"I can go," Whisper offered, "I can go in without anyone seeing me."

Wolverine nodded. "The kid's right. She's the only one who can get in there."

Storm shot Wolverine a worried look.

"The kid's an impressive fighter. She wasn't wrong when she said she can take care of herself."

"You sure?" Cyclops asked Whisper, "It'll be dangerous."

"I'll be fine. I mean it."

"I'll cover you, kid."

"No. Like Storm said, if any of you are seen, the world's going to know about mutants. I can do this." She looked at Jean. "You saw my training session, you've seen what I can do. My force fields'll stop me from getting crushed and if I'm invisible, no one'll even see me. I can lure it away."

Jean nodded. "She's going in," Jean said decisively, "Storm, once she's in, we can use our powers and interfere with the news cameras. This might just work..."


	5. Family

**The second-last chapter.**

**Thanks ****_TristeAlma_**** to for your review of the last chapter!**

* * *

Whisper walked towards the creature, completely unnoticed by the TV cameras, which suddenly gave out, each operator puzzling over the sudden failure. One figure in the crowd turned, sensing Whisper, and ran towards the alley where the X-Men were waiting. Whisper danced a shining, lilac force field in from of the elephant's eye, enticing it to move. The orb flew over to the zoo and into the enclosure the creature lived in, alone. Everyone seemed amazed at the sight. It was only once she had returned to the alleyway where the others were that she realised something was wrong. The blue figure from her dream - nightmare, more like - was standing before her, her teammates forcibly restrained. Mystique. A purple force field erupted around the blue woman.

"Leanne." Mystique said the name so softly, only Whisper could hear. "I can make it all better. All you have to do is let me out."

"You're not going anywhere," Wolverine snarled.

Mystique smiled. Several metal pipes had sprung from the corner and twisted themselves around Jean, Cyclops and Storm. Wolverine seemed to be unable to move.

"Let me out. Join us."

Whisper looked down, then removed the force field.

Mystique smiled again. "I want you to prove that you're loyal to me. Kill the X-Men."

Whisper looked over at her struggling companions. Her blue eyes became completely purple. She rose up, surrounded by a force field, the same shade of purple as her eyes. She looked blankly at the X-Men.

"No," Jean breathed.

Whisper thrust her arms outwards, causing the force field to expand, knocking the X-Men to the ground. She landed again and turned to Mystique.

"Bravo! A fine addition to the Brotherhoo-"

Whisper pinned Mystique against the wall and held a force field surrounded hand to her face. "Not. Another. Word."

Mystique laughed and transformed into Whisper's mother.

"Leanne, you wouldn't kill your own mother would you?"

Whisper faltered. She shook her head. "No. You're not my mother. Stop pretending. You wanted to drive me out of the mansion. You wanted me to join you. WELL I WON'T! YOU TRIED TO KILL ME, I SHOULD KILL YOU!" The purple glow from the force field trembled and fluctuated at her increasing anger. Then she calmed slightly and said softly, "But I won't. If I do, It makes me no better than you."

The force field expanded, sending Mystique crashing through the wall.

Whisper ran over to the X-Men and helped them up, the pipes falling away as if they hadn't been held there at all.

"You pretended to join her to save us?" Cyclops asked.

"Yeah. You guys are family, I just wanted to look after you. When she told me to kill you I... I just got so _angry_ and..." She stopped. "I'll leave now. I'm better off on the streets."

"Why would you think that?" Storm asked.

"I didn't kill Mystique. I let her get away. She'll come after me again and then you'll all be in danger."

"She's not stupid enough to come after you again, kid. She knows what you'll do to her. You're safe with us."

Whisper smiled her first true smile in two years. "I think I'm ready to go home."

* * *

**To be clear, Mystique is NOT Whisper's mother!**


	6. Another New Beginning

**The final chapter. Thanks to everyone who has read this! Special thanks to my little sister who let me borrow her laptop to publish this since mine's kinda screwed.**

**This is another new day.**

**The epilogue is the beginning of 'Strategy X'**

**Thanks to _TristeAlma _and _Courtney Summers_ for your reviews of the last chapter!**

* * *

Ailsa was still smiling when she walked into the dining room. She laughed and joked and made fun of Scott's 'morning hair' with Jean. Everything was fantastic. Ororo dropped her off at school and Ailsa stopped smiling. This was the one place she didn't have her family. The one place she still felt scared in. She shook herself.

"You fought Mystique! You saved your family!" she told herself, "Madison is nothing compared to that!"

She was back in Chemistry that day, and noticed Madison's empty seat. The blonde girls were all talking amongst themselves.

"Madison's dad is a TV camera operator. He was covering the thing downtown and now he's lost his job because he can't fix the camera! They had to move!"

Ailsa grinned to herself. Everything really _was_ looking up.

If she had looked out of the window at precisely that moment, she would have seen Madison smile slyly, before dropping to the ground. Her eyes flashed gold and suddenly, she had returned to her blue skinned, red haired self. Mystique walked away from the building talking to a helmeted, caped figure.

"It does not matter, Mystique, you already have one of the Tyler sisters. It does not matter that you do not have them both."

Mystique looked over at the brown-haired, hazel-eyed, thirteen-year-old girl who was weaving a tendril of fire between her watery fingers. Lauri glanced up at her 'parents' and smiled widely.

When she arrived back at the mansion with Ororo, she was met with bad news. She and Jean were daring each other to do things that involved their powers. Ailsa was standing in the corner of the Professor's study, invisible, when Logan walked in.

"I'm set, Charles. Tell Ails I said 'goodbye'."

Ailsa ran quietly out of the room and into the foyer. Moments later, Logan appeared and she stood up. "Why are you leaving?"  
Logan looked at her. "I'm trying to piece my life back together. I'll be home soon."

"I don't want you to go."

"I promise I'll be back for your graduation." Logan walked out of the doors and kicked his motorcycle into life. He rode out, through the gates, and into the world.

Epilogue - 1 Year Later

"Touchdown!" the cheerleaders shouted, waving their pom-poms in the air, the crowd chanting and cheering in the background.

The players assembled, ready for the snap. "Blue 22, blue 22."

Ailsa spotted Jean down at the pitch, taking photos for the school yearbook. She grinned to herself as Jean snapped Duncan Matthews lying on the ground, her 'sister' had always had a bit of a crush on that guy. Not far along the row, Scott was sitting with one of his friends. She looked down and spotted a hand reaching for a wallet. She raised her eyebrows.

"Todd Tolanski," she said quietly to herself, "That kid never learns." Ailsa kicked her powers into play and jumped over the side of the stands. Along the row, Scott stood up.

"If it ain't 'toady Tolanski' picking up a little spare change," she heard Duncan say, a little to her left.

She started forward, determined to stop anyone getting hurt.

"Shut up, frog face!"

There was the sound of struggling as Duncan pinned Todd up against the wall.

"Lets crush 'im, Dunc!" she heard one of the players say.

"Lets not, Dunc." Scott was in the shadows, but Ailsa could still see him. "Just chill. The wallets are still there. How about we have him give back the cash, no harm done?" he continued.

"Yeah, yeah," Todd said, sounding terrified, "See, here's the money."

The boys were arguing. She stepped forward, becoming visible as she did so. "Let go of him, Duncan. Don't do anything stupid," she said. "Although it's _so_ hard to break habit," she added quietly.

"I said knock it off!" Scott yelled, running at Duncan before the latter could harm Todd.

"Scott!" Ailsa yelled, running towards him.

Todd ran, or rather, jumped away in a strangely frog-like fashion. Duncan's friends ran after him, but Duncan fell over at Scott's feet.

"Big mistake, Summers," the quarterback said, starting forward.

"Scott? NO!" Jean yelled, rounding the corner.

Duncan took advantage of the distraction Jean provided and punched Scott hard in the face. Scott flew backwards, his glasses falling off, sending the energy blasts from his eyes at Duncan and travelling to a propane tank, which exploded. The stands began to collapse on top of Jean, Scott, Ailsa and Duncan. Ailsa raised her arms, a force field expanded, surrounding the four as the seating above can tumbling down.

The End

* * *

**Thanks to _TristeAlma_ and _Courtney Summers_ for their reviews of this chapter, you guys have been great for sticking with my twisted imagination 'til the very end!**

**This story will have a sequel and prequel at some point in time. I'll be writing the sequel (a rewrite of Cauldron but focusing on Lauri and Ailsa) and Lyndz and myself will be writing an Evo-Teen Titans crossover as a prequel, which should explain a lot about Whisps. In the meantime, you could read _Birds Of A Feather_ by Sakura Ocean (Lyndz). Whisper, her OC (Dove) and Teapot of Karma - Miss C. Cullen (Catriona)'s OC (Marquesa/Zelli) are featured in that as a trio of female, crime-fighting, best friends of completely different species... The X-over is a sequel to that.**

**"The Whisper Series" Story Order (to make things easier)  
Birds Of A Feather - _Sakura Ocean  
_(Yet to be named) - _Sakura Ocean_/_XOXheartAmy  
_Now You See Me, Now You Won't - _XOXheartAmy_  
The Cauldron, Uncut - _XOXheartAmy_**


End file.
